Tales Of A Werewolf
by Trisken Leigh
Summary: Remus Lupin is a werewolf. All we know is that his father had had an arguement with Fenrir Greyback, the culprit. Remus reveals more about his past, being bitten, having the Mauraders as friends, and why he is afraid to love and let others love him.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's story, characters, plot, etc etc. I admire her, not steal from her.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**The Beginning**

* * *

I, Remus John Lupin, am a werewolf.

But you already know that.

You also know of my nickname that the Marauders gave to me; Moony.

You know why that is my nickname and how I got that nickname. But what you don't know is the full story behind the cause of that nickname.

How I came to be a werewolf.

So let me start at the very beginning, when I was first brought into the world of magic.

* * *

**March 10, 1959**

"Look at him. He's just as beautiful as his mum," Joseph Lupin commented, running his fingers through his sandy-colored hair.

"Well he has your amber eyes," Catherine Lupin replied.

"He does," Joseph smiled.

"He's such a beautiful boy."

"So I guess this means his name is Remus?" Joseph inquired. "That's what we decided on, unless your mind has changed."

"My mind hasn't changed one bit," Catherine answered, touching the soft ginger hairs of the infant lying gently in her arms.

"Then Remus John Lupin it is."

Six hours later, Joseph sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on his work, but was unsuccessful. He couldn't help but turn around every ten seconds to look at his handsome new baby boy. Every time he saw those delicate fingers wrap around Catherine's larger, slender finger, he smiled. He couldn't help but doing so because he was so overjoyed at his becoming a father. That night, as he gazed into the face of his first son, he made a promise to himself and to Remus.

He swore he would never let anything get in between himself and his son.

But then a thought came into his head and sorrow washed over him. He sat in his seat with a depressed look, contemplating this idea. Catherine noticed that Joseph was no longer jubilant and asked, "Honey? Are you okay?"

"It's just that…Catherine. A father is supposed to protect his son, right?"

"Well, I guess so—"

"—But how am I to protect Remus when I have no magic to protect him with?" he interrupted. Catherine stared at him perplexed. She instantly understood though, and pity filled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that, Cath. I'm serious. This world of magic we live in now is dangerous for a baby…and for a Muggle. Yes, you have magic, but what if you're not there when danger comes around the corner? And poor Remus is still too young to use magic or to even know of it? I am defenseless, and so is he."

He put his head in his hands and began mumbling to himself.

"Joe…" Catherine wanted to get up and put her arms around her husband but she was too feeble to even stand. "I love you. I love Remus. I want nothing more than to protect this family. I will find a way around this, I promise." Joseph sat completely still and silent. "We knew we would come across problems when we decided to marry each other. So this is a challenge. But it isn't one that can't be surmounted. You hear me?"

Joseph's face emerged from behind his massive hands, and he nodded solemnly. He then uttered, "I love you Catherine."

"I love you too Joe." They beamed at one another and Catherine said suddenly, "Oh Joe! Please, I know you love Remus, but you have to get that research paper done for tomorrow, isn't that when you have to turn it in?"

"Yes, yes. But it'll be fine, trust me."

"Well werewolves aren't that easy to research and write about," Catherine remarked.

"I already have all the research I need, I just need to write about them and—" he paused.

"What?" Catherine's eyebrows rose.

"Honey, I want to ask the Ministry for permission to study a real werewolf."

"NO!" Catherine said at once.

"But I've studied other creatures before, like dragons! Those are as dangerous, maybe even _more_ dangerous then werewolves!" he argued.

"NO! I will NOT see my husband studying those wretched creatures! Dragons can be TAMED. Werewolves have minds of their own! Studying dragons and hippogriffs is one thing, but studying werewolves? Why would you even _think_ of such a thing?"

"I have studied animals for more than seven years. I have studied magical creatures for little over two years now. I think I know how to handle—"

"HOW TO HANDLE? JOSEPH YOU HAVE NO IDEA!" Catherine's excitement had risen and she was now shouting at Joseph.

"I was planning on asking the werewolf permission," Joseph stated in a calm voice.

"PERMISSION? WHAT WEREWOLF WOULD GIVE PERMISSION TO HAVE ITSELF AS A RESEARCH OBJECT? ARE YOU BLOODY NUTS JOE?"

"Honey, I'll take extra precautions…I won't even get close to one…"

Catherine was hysteric and tears were flowing from her eyes. Her voice became suddenly soft. "Joseph, what if you get…_bitten_?" The word was barely audible. Screaming cries erupted from the small infant and Catherine attempted to soothe the baby. "We'll continue this conversation later," she noted bluntly.

Joseph turned around to face his nearly blank piece of parchment and grumbled at the amount of work he had left to do. Trying to calm Remus, Catherine sang him a lullaby.

"Ssh…the moon shines bright in the sky…to the sun I wave goodbye…the tall tree blows…in the cool night breeze…the moonlight glows…everything is at ease…"


	2. Dangerous Studying

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of J.K. Rowling's story, characters, plot, etc etc. I admire her, not steal from her.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**Dangerous Studying**

* * *

My father never received permission from the Ministry of Magic to study a live werewolf, nor did he have the consent of a werewolf to study it. 

He was quite disappointed but soon returned to researching other creatures like he had before. Life continued for my mother, father, and I and all was excellent.

It wasn't until I was the age of seven, that my father and mother began having difficulties. I heard every conversation they had, but I was too young to completely understand.

All I could comprehend was that my father was in contact with a deadly werewolf.

* * *

**November 24, 1966**

"Mummy! Mummy!" exclaimed little Remus Lupin, grown to the age of seven.

"Don't shout Remus," Catherine warned him.

"Look! Look!" he hollered as he scurried over to where his mother was seated.

"What is it now dear?" Catherine sighed, obviously exhausted by a day's work and her exceptionally hyper son.

"Look what father brought home for me!" he squealed, holding out two cupped hands. In his palms lay a pointed, grimy fang.

"What have you got there love?" Catherine inquired, leaning in to take a peek. When she saw what it was she winced and her face contorted into a frown.

"A basilisk fang! Isn't it wicked?" Remus cried out in joy. "Father said that his work place had too many! So he asked if he could take one home for me!"

"That's…great, Remus," Catherine replied hesitantly. She shuddered at the thought of a basilisk. At that moment, Joseph walked into the kitchen and Catherine gave him 'The Look'. As in the 'You Are Going To Die' look.

"Hi…love," Joseph said, reading Catherine's glare and smiling back at her. "Er, how was your day?"

"Superb." She continued to defiantly stare at Joseph until Remus piped in,

"What are you two doing? You're acting all funny." Both parents glanced over at their son and laughed at themselves and their child. "What?"

"Why are you so brilliant son?" Joseph asked as he gently lifted Remus off the floor and into his arms.

"Why do you say that?" Remus responded, honestly utterly confused.

"Ha! Ha!" he chortled. "My son, you are so brilliant because you're so observant! And at the age of seven!" He placed Remus back on onto the floor after kissing him on the cheek.

"Come now and eat your cookies. I made them especially for you, and they're nice and soft now. Freshly baked!" Catherine stated, pushing the plate of warm chocolate chip cookies towards the edge of the table.

"Mmm! Are some of those for me too?" Joseph implied, rubbing his belly and licking his lips.

"I don't know…your stomach is protruding more and more everyday…" Catherine said playfully, eyeing him with a crooked smile.

"Ha…ha. _Very_ funny Cath," Joseph retorted. He kissed Catherine on the lips and the pulled away smiling at one another. Remus sat at the table chewing on a cookie, chocolate smeared on either side of his face, focused on nothing but the food right in front of him.

"Are they any good?" Catherine interrogated.

"Delicious! Absolutely scrumptious!" Remus declared, bits of cookie spraying in various directions.

"Such a big vocabulary too!" Joseph commented. "You're going to be some smart boy! You'll be the cleverest kid at Hogwarts!"

"Maybe!" Remus looked hopeful, wishing he was eleven right now so that he could live at this wondrous school his parents were always talking about. He wanted to make them so proud. "Maybe I can bring my basilisk fang to Hogwarts and show people! And my phoenix feather! And my giant squid tentacle!"

"Well…maybe not Remus…" Catherine interjected. He ignored her remark and continued,

"And my hippogriff talon! And my merperson scale! And my dragon horn! I wonder who I'll meet at Hogwarts?!"

"Many children! You'll make so many new friends!" Joseph promised.

"Do you think my basilisk fang will help me make friends?" Both Catherine and Joseph stared at their son. They glanced at each other with looks of worry in the eyes. They looked back at Remus and Joseph said,

"Well, son, you don't need cool objects to make friends. All you have to do is be yourself. That should be enough for them."

"Oh, well alright then. What you say is always right father!" Remus smiled up at his dad, chocolate chips crushed in between his teeth.

"Well! I think it's time for bed!" Catherine got out of her seat and escorted Remus to his bedroom to help get him ready for bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Joe, what were you thinking giving that boy a _basilisk fang_?" Catherine was agitated at Joseph.

"What? It's harmless! There is absolutely nothing wrong with a basilisk fang," Joseph argued.

"He is seven years old!"

"And he is a smart boy!"

"You don't know what types of magic that fang holds!"

"There is no magic to that fang!"

"How do you know?"

"Aren't _I_ the one who is the creature expert here?"

They bickered like this for five minutes until Joseph said, "Look, I'm sorry honey. I didn't know it would upset you this much."

"It's alright. I just don't want you to bring home some dangerous dark object or anything. I mean, a feather is one thing, but a fang? What will it be next? A pet troll? Where does it stop Joe?"

During his mother's speech, little Remus popped out of his room unnoticed and unheard by his parents. He was awoken from the noisy row and was curious what his parents were arguing about. He tiptoed to the end of the hall and stood against the wall to listen.

"Alright, I understand your point."

"Thank you."

"But there's something else I wanted to tell you about…" he trailed off.

"Oh for Merlin's sake…please don't tell me it's anything bad," Catherine groaned.

"I got permission to study a werewolf," he said simply. Remus didn't understand the intensity and significance of this statement.

Catherine's eyes bulged from their sockets and looked as though they were going to pop right out of her head. Her mouth hung ajar and her expression was bewildered.

"No…no, no, no, no, no! I thought we talked about this!"

"Seven years ago! And I knew how much it upset you, but I thought maybe if I studied one and came back the same as I was, even more excellent possibly, then you would accept that!"

"Joseph…don't tell me—"

"—Yes. I already studied one. A real one," he finished for her.

She began to weep into her soft, delicate hands and Joseph placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Honey, I'm fine. It was asleep while I studied it, the workers drugged him with a sleeping potion."

"And what if it woke up?" she cried.

"They even used a sleeping spell _and_ a stunning spell just for extra precautions. It was quite extraordinary."

"Joseph! I don't care how 'splendid' the creature is, I don't want you near one of those…_things_!"

"Catherine! Don't speak of them like that! They are ordinary people who do everyday things! They just turn into wolves every full moon, and it's not exactly their fault!" Joseph defended.

She ignored his defending and asked, "When you say it was asleep…well, it's obviously dangerous when it's awake but…did you…have the _werewolve's_ permission?"

Joseph did not respond.

"JOSEPH!" she howled. Remus jumped at the sound of his mother's outcry. "ARE YOU MAD?"

"Ssh…you'll wake Remus…" he whispered softly, but he was not heard through Catherine's bantering.

"THAT WEREWOLVE IS GOING TO BE EXTREMELY MAD JOSEPH…"

"It's alright! His name is Fenrir Greyback…and he was most wanted by the Ministry for a while. He is going to Azkaban once we are finished studying him! He is wanted for the murder of many people!"

"OH THAT'S EVEN BETTER!"

"Catherine please…"

"PLEASE WHAT? How am I supposed to react when my husband comes home and tells me he has been near a _murderous werewolf who is wanted by the Ministry?!?!"_

Joseph exhaled a deep, long breath and Catherine said softer this time, "Joe, I know this is exciting for you, but I just don't want you in contact with a werewolf. I don't want you to get hurt…"

"I know, I know."

"Go to bed, you look exhausted," she mentioned as she rubbed his back.

"Alright."

"I'll be going to bed now too."

Remus realized his parents would be coming his way in a few seconds and he dashed into his bedroom and shut the door ever so softly. He darted for his bed and yanked the covers over his body. He lay there awake for a few minutes, picturing what a werewolf might look like. He had only ever seen pictures, but never a real one.

"Wow." He said aloud to himself. "Werewolves must be so neat. It would be remarkable to be a werewolf."


End file.
